Awaken
by xxuntilthendxx
Summary: My version of the end of Season 3, and Beginning of Season 4....Phoebe awakes after being attacked by Shax. What she finds when she awakes.. she never expected...Id appreciate reviews..as this idea has been in my head forever.. and its my first fic ever.


Forget what you know about Charmed, and Prue's death...The first part of this story is roughly Prue's death scene in the end of Season 3.. This is what I believe should have been the end of Season 3, and beginning of Season 4...Enjoy.

I dont own anything Charmed, Im just using them for the entertainment of fanfiction fans everywhere.

"Phoebe?...Phoebe are you there? Phoebes?! where are you?!" Prue called out, almost desperate now..A chill had just ran up her spine... the cold chill of death.. she had felt it once before. Panic and fear took over.. her senses blinded so badly she didnt even notice Piper next to her anymore.

The Door of the Manor swung open viciously, bringing in a black tornado of of icy cold wind..Swirling leaves and other debris with it.

Targeting the sisters, the tornado threw them to the ground, all the while Prue continued to call out Phoebe's name... Except now it came out more of a warning to stay away.. than to come help... Swirling to white, then emerging, Shax made his presence known..Targeting the innocent doctor whom stood vacantly in front of him...

"NO!" Prue exclaimed as she jumped up from the floor to push the man out of the way...Shax blasted Prue, and sent her sailing through the wall... hitting the floor with a sickening thud.. Before everything went black Prue thought of Phoebe, and Piper.. her mind racing with a million thoughts...slowly the ends of her vision blurred black. It was like someone has spilled a bottle of ink on a white sheet of paper.. the blackness consumed her thoughts, and soon.. all was quiet..

Piper scrambled to her feet, not fully aware of what had happened to Prue. Her only thought right now was to protect.. to fix this mess they had all gotten into. Without so much as a care in the world.. Shax sent a blast at Piper, engulfing her in his power, and throwing her through a wall also... She screamed a bit as she fell from the pain of impact. Her nose immediately bled, and her body fell hard to the pile of debris that her sister also laid on. The sight was knocked out of her, but she could still feel.. She felt Prue's arm, as hers fell limply on top of it... She wanted so desperately to roll to the side to see if Prue was okay.. but she had no control. The pain was too much and soon she too gave into darkness..

Shax looked over satisfied with his work, and then back to the innocent doctor who stood dumbfounded by the whole situation.

"Wh...who...Are you?" he stammered out of blind fear.

Shax tilted his head to the side responding..."The end" Reaching his had out unleashing another blast that consumed the doctor. Throwing him into the stained glass window the Manor.

Phoebe emerged from upstairs, her heartbeat in her throat as she walked down to find the disaster that had just been. Quickly she scanned the Manor, seeing her two sisters laying bloody... she almost threw up thinking that her sisters may be dead.. and that she may have been too late..."Oh God" she managed... Pushing the thought of her two sisters being dead as far as she could from her mind..Then she saw him...Shax glared at her.. the final sister... He could have left her.. to die at her own grief.. But he just had to drain the Power of Three of all it was worth...and that meant.. the third.. had to go.. Phoebe could barely breathe, and the spell in her hand fell to the stairs of the Manor..

Shax blasted Phoebe harder than the other three, throwing her through the air. Phoebes scream was soon over as she slammed into the hard cement floor near the patio. There were no last thoughts.. only instant darkness...

Shax... now satisfied... transformed back into the tornado, swirling out of the Manor leaving everything...Shattered and broken..The Manor a hollow shell of what it used to be...

Phoebe Halliwell, suddenly felt a light behind her.. A warming welcoming light that called to her... The darkness being so cold, so empty.. Phoebe walked toward it, begging for its warmth. She had grown very confused as to where she was... she remembered nothing... She reached her arm out to the light, walking through it..Wondering if this would tell her everything.. contains some sort of answer to all her questions...

Phoebes eyes snapped open, and she gasped for breath... Piper was immediately at her side.. She felt the familiarity of her sisters hands covering hers.. The light was so bright above her, that she could barely open her eyes fully. "P...Piperr?" she stammered at the blurry figure hovering over her..Then she heard the words that confirmed everything.. "It's me baby I'm here..."


End file.
